As it begins
by hannah15687
Summary: Chapter 8. Blaine tells Kurt everything. In this Chapter it s a lot of crying going on but also a hint of humor. read and review place.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY. SO I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTHERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THI FANFIC PLEASE REVIEW.

Kurt heard a thud and looked up.

" Hey " Blaine said, looking extremely amused.

" You scared me. " Kurt said while once again demanding he´s eyes to concentrate on his homework.

" Good, because.. I´m actually Marlines ghost and I´m here to tell you to stop studying so hard. "

" What´s with the boom box. " Kurt slightly asked while closing his book.

" I need you to sing with me. Well rehears with me. I got a gig, singing " baby it´s cold outside" at the Kings Island Christmas spectacular . " Blaine´s half hearted smile got Kurt's attention.

" Ahh. A personal favorite of mine. Too bad they won't let us sing it together" Kurt hesitated while a small smile lit up his gorgeous face. " I mean.. As two artists. " Blaine smiled.

" Mhm,. So.. Are you gonna help me out here.?" He asked with a teasing expression.

" Anything to stop me from reading about art history. " Kurt looked down, fully aware of Blains oppressive presence. He really liked Blaine, in fact he loved Blaine .But he was positive that Blaine didn´t feel the same way.

" Good than. " Blaine blinked at Kurt before he went over to his huge record player and the familiar melody started filling out the silence

Blaine started passing through the floors and Kurt joined in. They sang. As a soprano Kurt got the female part while Blaine gently answered as the male lead. They teased each other, one moment they could be really close. The next one, they could be, what felt like, miles apart. The song got to its end and they ended up in one of those extremely uncomfortable couches, cudgeling up together. Kurt looked right into Blaine's brown hazel eyes as he noticed he did the same.

Blaine laughed as Kurt said. " I think you´re ready. "

Blaine felt his stomach to uncontrollable back flips as he felt Kurt´s worm breath on his face.

" wow, and for the record. You are much better than that girl´s gonna be. " Blaine let his head get closer to Kurt´s. He didn´t want to scare Kurt away, but on the other hand he couldn't resist the younger soprano anymore. .Blaine took in Kurt reactions very carefully. And he didn´t seem to bother when Blaine softly pressed his soft lips against the other boy´s . In fact. Kurt smiled, his face lit up and that made Blaine so indescribable happy. The kiss got more intense when Kurt slightly responded with his thong.

Kurt couldn´t hear or see anything other than Blaine at that moment. He grabbed Blaine's curly brown hairs and pulled him even closer. This was heaven, Kurt was sure. This was too good to be real. But he really didn´t want to wake up. He wanted to be stuck in this incredibly beautiful dream as long as he possible could. Blaine pulled away and Kurt thought it already was over but it turned out, Blaine only needed air and Kurt was thankful for that. He had forgotten to breath.

" I gotta go. " Blaine said with a harsh voice. " I really don´t want to, though. " he smiled and pulled away from Kurt. " Wanna come with me. It will be weird kissing a girl when you already have a boyfriend. " Kurt didn´t really hear anything but the word, boyfriend. He smiled and took Blaine's hand. He pulled him up on his feet. Then he realized the meaning in Blaine´s words.

" Boyfriend, huh." Kurt smiled. " Wait, you´re kissing a girl." Blaine blushed, embarrass over his incredibly awful way of putting that out.

" Well yeah, the directors asked us to do that. And she doesn't know I´m gay. "he looked down " but I want to tell her and now that I´ve got a boyfriend, a really handsome and cute one, I just have to kiss him in front of her and she´ll back off immediately." Blaine smiled, overwhelmed by his genius plan.

"Sounds great. " Kurt was just about to press his cold lips against Blaine´s when he heard a very familiar hawking. The two boy´s froze in a very awkward possession.

Mr. Shue´s POV.

He couldn´t stop muttering over this damn "Secret Santa " thing. Or it wasn´t really the idea, just the person he had gotten. Sue Sylvester. Will had never given Sue anything before and the only things he could come up with were a robot dog or a soul. Both pretty impossible. So a few days ago he decided to visit Kurt. It would be great to see him again and he was an expert of Christmas shopping.

He pulled into the "Dalton academy" parking lot and locked his car. He was amazed over how big this school was. It almost reminded him of Hogwarts, although this place wasn´t nearly as scary. He opened the huge doors and walked in. Every student wore similar uniforms. A white shirt, a black/red stipend tie, a dark blue blazer with red edges and place pants. He smiled. Kurt must be happy here.

He heard a song playing and very impressing vocal regiments, Kurt was near. It was hard to find anything in this immense building. But the melody kind of guided him in the right direction. He stopped outside a door and knocked carefully. No-one answered so he just walked in .His eyes winded as he saw Kurt hold hands with that boy who had sung " Hey soul sister " at sectionals. They were just about to share a kiss when he, stupid him, cleared his throat and the two boys froze..


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and everyone was extremely excited, except for Kurt. He didn´t want to go home for Christmas. At least not this year. He didn´t want to share room with Finn, who hated him for some unrealistic reason, and he definitely didn´t want to leave Blaine. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he wouldn´t be able to even visit Blaine. Carol and his dad had made some "very important plans" and just because this was their first Christmas with Carol and Finn, Kurt hadn´t had the guts to complain. He sighed when his bag once again flew open and he had to start all over. He didn´t understand, everything had fitted in the huge bag when he transferred, but now… Kurt got frustrated and sad at the same time. He didn´t know what to do with his tiny body and with all those feelings. . Was he supposed to cry, to scream or just supposed to call Blaine and beg him to come over. He sat down on his bed and held his face tightly in his pale hands. The tears came with no warning and at the same time, someone knocked on the door. His mind didn´t feel like open it but his instincts took over. On the other side of the threshold he found a familiar face, a gorgeous and very handsome face. It was Blaine. But this time he didn´t really look as happy and supportive, instead he looked sad. Blaine sighed and opened his mouth.

"Can I come in?" Kurt nodded and moved so he could enter.

"Are you alright?" Kurt´s voice was frail and shaky from all the crying earlier but he continued. "What have happened?" He went over to Blaine, took his hand and kissed his neck. Blaine slowly turned to face Kurt. His gorgeous brown eyes were wet and just like diamonds the water left his eyes. He grabbed Kurt, hugged him tightly and Kurt could feel worm drops of silky water drain down his spine. He heard sobs coming from the taller teenager and that broke his heart. He had never seen Blaine this fragile before. Usually Kurt was the crying one and Blaine the strong one..

"Blaine, it´s okay. Tell me what happened." Kurt hadn´t noticed tears streaming down from his own eyes either. He tried to stop them, he tried to look as strong as possible but it was almost not even worth trying. Instead he just held Blaine, tight.

"Kurt nothing´s wrong." He stuttered "I´m just gonna miss you, that´s all." He pulled away and Kurt took his hands. He moved his face closer to Blaine´s and pressed his wet lips against the perfection of Blaine´s.

"I´m gonna miss you too." Kurt said and kissed him once again. "You have no idea how much it hurts to see you like this". He forced a small smile to enter the surface of sadness and he backed out of Blaine's hug and started packing the damn bag once again.

"Want some help?" Blaine´s voice was much more intense now than earlier and Kurt received the help with arms wide open.

Somehow they managed to shut the bag and leave the room without anyone or anything getting hurt or ruined. Their hands were knit as they walked down the huge stair that led right into a huge lunch restaurant. Either Kurt or Blaine were going to eat so they left and went to the parking lot were Kurt´s car was parked. The silver Hummer impressed Blaine every time he saw it. He didn´t know that Kurt was into cars, but it was hot so it didn't hurt.

"Blaine.." Kurt said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I love you." Kurt´s face turned red. Blaine´s entire body felt so free. It was like his heart had carried a heavy stone and just with Kurt saying those words, the stone lifted up to the skies and exploded in a thousand fireworks.

"I love you more" Blaine replied and he could see how Kurt´s face shun up.

"But I have to go now. I bet dad already has called the coops." Kurt smiled as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips and opened the door and sat down in his car."Take care, okay!" He teased. "I really don´t want to lose you.." Blaine kissed Kurt on his forehead and closed the door.

"I will." The door blocked his words but Kurt was a good lip reader, so he understood.

"I love you" Kurt whispered as he turned on his car and pulled out of there. Completely destroyed and very fragile. His phone vibrated, it was Blaine.

BE CAREFU. DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE A LIFE WITHOUT FOR THE RECORD, SAY HEY TO MR SHUESTER FROM ME. I´M SURE HE WANTS TO KNOW MY NAME. HAHA. KIDDING. BUT ANYWAY. DRIVE SAFE.-Blaine. Kurt smiled and taped back.

I DON'T KNOW IF I´M READY TO FACE HIM, HE KINDA EMBARREST ME, AND YOU, FOUR WEEKS I WILL DRIVE SAFE. He putted his phone back in his pocket. Kind of hurt that Blaine didn´t respond to what Kurt had said just before he left" I love you". His phone vibrated once again and this time Kurt knew, it would be impossible to live a life without Blaine.

AND OFCOURSE, I LOVE YOU TOO. IN FACT, I LOVE AND MISS YOU MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW.I´LL CALL YOU LATER.- Blaine.

Kurt turned the car around and headed back to Dalton. He had only been driving for about 2 or 3 minutes so it didn´t take long. The first thing he saw when he got back was a handsome guy with dark curly hair and a freakishly adorable smile. A smile that could light up the entire world , at least Kurt´s.

Kurt ran out of his car and into a warm and safe hug.

"Did I ever say that I love you" Blaine's words surrounded Kurt´s heart, held it worm and protected.

"Yeah you did."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt´s POV

Kurt´s drive home was safe, he didn´t get hurt although it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, at least five hundred times. He felt empty. Like something very important had left his body. Kurt knew it was Blaine's smell, his appearance and his touch that encouraged these problems. He was five minutes away from a warm and safe house, a wonderful family and a delicious dinner, why did he even bother to complain. Or rather, dare. Millions of kids all over the world didn't even have a home, food or even love. He should be happy, or at least not sad. Despite the storm he managed to make his way back to his house. It was beautiful decorated and the happiness that shun through the windows did almost heal his longing. Kurt got out of his car and when he opened the door, a wall of warmth hit him. He recognized the smell, his and his dad´s smell. Even though a small hint of Finn´s football shoes and Carols wonderful cooking filled his sense.

"Kurt?" Carol asked from the kitchen. He didn´t get the chance to answer before she threw herself at him. "Honey we´ve missed you so much, you have no idea." She didn´t let go until Kurt´s dad came down the stair and smiled right at his son.

"Kurt, buddy." He hugged his son tightly and Kurt could feel the hole in his heart heal, slowly but still heal. "How are you." He backed off so he could really look at his son. Kurt knew he had gotten taller, and along the way, thinner. "You´ve gotten taller , kid. I told you that would happen."

"Hey Kurt." A familiar voice called from the basement. It was Finn's. Kurt´s face shun up. Even though Finn could be irritating, messy and truth be told disgusting, he had missed him.

"Yeah." Kurt answered while taking off his jacket.

"Come down here already!" Okay, this was weird. He grabbed his bag and smiled gently at Carol and his dad before he headed down towards his and Finn´s big room. He opened the door and a bunch of screaming people welcomed him home.

"WELCOME HOME KURT" He felt his eyes watering, this was unreal. Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mike, Tina, Rachel and even Mr. Shue were there. His family, his best friends hadn´t forgotten him. The tears streamed down his pale face. He just stood there. Kurt couldn´t believe his eyes. He felt a warm and safe hug.

"Kurt, we´ve missed you. I mean. I´ve missed you" Finn let go of Kurt when Mercedes obnoxiously made her way through.

"Kurtie, white boy. I´ve missed you and your fashion tips more than you can ever imagine."She smiled and Kurt smiled back. Happier that in a very long time. As the evening passed by, the hole in Kurt´s chest tore up. He had hard time breathing and even though every one was so nice and happy, he still could feel the tense in the room.

Beautiful Christmas songs started filling out the silence. Everyone had sung their favorite song. Brittany and Santana had sung "Christmas tree" by Lady Gaga. A personal favorite of his. Quinn and Sam sung "Every Christmas Eve" by Johnny Mathis, Mercedes and Puck sang "Christmas lights" by Coldplay and Artie, Mike and Tina sung "Christmas time" by Michelle Barone. Everyone were amazing, especially Sam and Quinn. But he wondered why Rachel and Finn didn´t sing. They, or at least Rachel, always took every opportunity to show off their talents. Something was definitely wrong, really wrong. Mr. Shue didn't sing either. But that didn´t really bother him. Now it was Kurt´s turn and he had picked out a song, based on his feelings. The music started and he prepared his voice.

" I don´t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need." Kurt tried not to cry as he continued. "I don´t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." He took a deep breath " I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas, is you." Everyone started clapping when the song got a beat and speeded up. Kurt continued the song but something didn´t feel right. Somehow he knew his wish wouldn´t come true.

"I won´t ask for much this Christmas, I won´t even wish for snow. I´m just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe." He started walking around, begging for his wish to come true. "I won't make a list and send it. To the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won´t even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click." Kurt´s stomach hurt and he felt his eyes tear up.

Blaine's POV

It was a long and cold drive to Lima. Blaine couldn´t wait to surprise Kurt. He had met Kurt´s dad once before. He thought he was kind of scary. But Blaine had never met Finn and Carol. He wondered if Kurt had told them. Told them that they were not just friends. The thoughts got Blaine´s attention and his body became worm. He loved Kurt. He really did. He loved the way he walked, sang, even the way he blushes when he gets uncomfortable. Blaine didn´t realize that he was in Lima until he reached Kurt´s neighborhood. He drove, a bit faster than usually, and parked his car just around the corner to Kurt´s house. He hurried to the front door and knocked. Kurt lived in a beautiful house, though it didn´t really surprise him. The door almost hit him in the head. A middle-aged man with a smile on his face was the one he could blame. Burt Hummel.

"Well hello Blaine." Burt smiled. "Come-on in. Kurt´s down stairs." He invited Blaine and headed back to the kitchen. Blaine took off his jacket and walked down the white giant stair that reached down to Kurt´s, and from what he´d heard Finn´s room. He could hear Kurt sing. But somehow it didn´t really sound a whole lot like him. He sounded sad, almost depressed.

"I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door." Blaine immediately got a plan. He cleared his throat and opened the door carefully. He kind of regretted it when he saw Kurt´s entire Glee club at McKinley. They all stared. Blaine assumed Kurt hadn´t told them anything, and he understood. Kurt hadn't really noticed anything yet, his incredibly beautiful back faced Blaine when he filled in the sentences with Kurt.

"I just want you for my won, more than you could ever know." Kurt turned around. His beautiful face shun up and his bright blue eyes stared right into Blaine´s.

"Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you" Blaine continued alone because Kurt had burst out in tears.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said when he reached the younger boy. Blaine took Kurt´s hand and squeezed it tightly."You mind if I stay over Christmas. I talked with your dad and he sai…" Kurt´s lips interrupted his sentence and the entire McKinley Glee club cheered.

"Please stay" Kurt´s whisper made Blaine´s heart melt.

"I will. And for the record. Stop crying. I hate to see you sad." Blaine couldn´t help the tears that pressed behind his eyeball.

"Well what if it´s happy tears" Kurt responded with a shaky voice.

"I love you" Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt´s once again.

" I love you too".


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY, I´M SORRY ABUOUT THE FIGHT CHAPTER, I TOTALLY AGREE, IT´S CONFUSING. HERE IS A SHORT CHAPTER THAT MIGHT CLEAR UP THE SITUATION A BIT.

Kurt´s POV

He still couldn´t take his mind off the memories from the Christmas holiday. It had been perfect, just perfect. He remembered Christmas Eve, that beautiful ring he had gotten from Blaine and he definitely remembered New Year´s Eve. Their first New Year´s kiss had been beautiful. He also remembered all the down time they´d had. When they just talked, kissed or watched movies. Kurt almost thought it was more important than to share a kiss or two. That it was more important to create that important bond. Kurt´s thoughts got dramatically interrupted when he hit someone. Wonder what poor boy he had collided with this time. He looked up.

"Hey there" An unfamiliar boy said.

"Sorry ´bout that, daydreaming you know." He flashed a small smile before he started to walk away.

"Kurt, wait" The stranger called after him.

"How do you know my name" Kurt turned around.

"You´re with Blaine, right" The other boy smile. Kurt froze.

"Yeah why, and who are you" He got closer to the unnamed person as he answered.

"I´m Tim, and I think you should know one thing about Blaine." He smiled and his Blonde hair fell in his brown eyes.

"Tell me what? I´m sure I already know plenty more than you." Kurt´s diva started to take over his body and he realized how bitchy he had sounded.

"He and I totally got it on last weekend." Kurt´s heart stopped. His blood froze and his throat burned.

"Excuse me?" he managed to say.

"Yeah, your little dark haired boyfriend is amazing in the bed." That was enough.

"Why would I believe you?" Kurt´s voice was shaky and tears started to fill his pale blue eyes.

"Well, it´s up to you to believe me or not, I just though you should know the entire truth" Tim smiled as he walked away. Kurt could finally breath but it wasn´t pleasant. Tears of hurt started falling and as he ran down to their dorm. He swung the door wide open and found Blaine in his bed, going through his homework.

"Hi Kurt, you know, you scared me. An…" Hi stopped in the middle of the sentence."What´ve happened?" Blaine almost tripped as he walked over to Kurt.

"What have happened? I´ll tell you what´ve happened. You and that Tim kid totall…" Blaine´s hand grabbed Kurt's arm in order to calm him down.

"I don´t understand" Blaine looked worried and hurt at the same time.

"What the hell Blaine" Kurt screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine´s POV

"What the hell Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

"I.. Kurt. I don´t understand. You're freaking me out, calm down" Blaine looked hurt.

"Calm down. You're seriously asking me to calm down?" He cried. "You know what. I´m through with you" Kurt stormed out of their dorm but Blaine followed closely behind.

"Just explain what I have done and I´ll let you go." Blaine´s voice was shaky. "C-cause I don´t know what I´ve done. Kurt." Now it was Blaine´s turn to cry. The sobs that came out were harsh and loud, but he didn´t really care.

"Why don´t you ask Tim, you and him seem to be really close" As Kurt ran out of Blaine´s sight he sat down and hid his face in his hands. What was going on? Tim? Who the heck was Tim?

"Are you okay?" Blaine looked up. A blonde guy with brown eyes stared at him with concern. When he didn´t answer the stranger sat down beside him and patted his leg. "I´m Tim" Blaine instantly moved away and the other boy looked amused.

"What the hell have you done!" If looks could kill, that Tim kid would have been dead seconds ago.

"You´re dating Kurt, right? He looked upset, I saw him just right before I found you. Is something wrong." Tim grinned.

"What have you told him" Blaine got up on his feet and so did Tim. To Blaine's surprise, Tim was shorter than him.

"You and Kurt don´t really seem happy together, so I made up a little story. Kurt totally believed me, what a fool" Tim laughed.

"What did you say?"Blaine's fist would redecorate Tim´s face if this continued.

"Well, last weekend Kurt went home, and while he was playing with his old friends you and I hooked up." Blaine felt his anger pumping through his veins. Tears started once again streaming down his hurt face as he went back to his and Kurt´s dorm room.

"Young buy, you´ll regret this." Blaine yelled but Tim was already gone. Blaine had never felt so empty, not in a very long time. He hadn´t even been crying since he met Kurt, except for that time when he had surprised Kurt in his basement, one day before Christmas. Everything had been so perfect back then. No hurt, no regrets and no worries about tomorrow. But now, everything they´d ever built up had just been thrown in the trash. Kurt would never believe him. He knew that. Even though it was 100 percent false. It scared Blaine that something as wonderful as love, could be taken away by another human being. But he still loved Kurt, obviously. But he was sure Kurt hated him and that broke his already trashed heart once more. He went over to Kurt´s bed and threw himself on it. Inhaling the smell of Kurt´s perfect hair. Just last night, the two of them had been lying there, he had kissed Kurt´s warm forehead when he had fallen asleep. He had stayed up, for as long as his eyes could stay open, just to look at the sleeping beauty. If only Kurt could read minds. Blaine's tears got interrupted when his phone vibrated.

Kurt´s here.- Wes

Blaine didn´t respond. What was he supposed to say? No-one would ever believe him.

Just so you know, David and I are talking with him and he actually seems to understand.- Wes

Blaine put his phone down and closed his eyes. Everything went blank.

Kurt´s POV

He cried out loud and both Wes and David looked concerned.

"Kurt you gotta know nothing that Tim says is true. He is a jerk, everyone knows that!" Wes patted Kurt on his back. But his try to comfort didn't really succeed.

"Yeah, and for the record. Blaine would never ever hurt you." David said while passing around.

"But-t. I-I. Jus-st.." Kurt couldn´t continue. He wanted to believe his friends. He really did. But it was still hard.

"Kurt listen. Blaine´s a nice guy. He would never hurt you. And when did you say he was "hooking up with Tim"." Wes said with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"Last weekend." Kurt said between the sobs.

Both Wes and David laughed. Kurt looked up with a hurt expression and the two boys got serious again.

"He was spending the entire weekend with me." Wes shouted out. "His parents, as you know, were out of town so he stayed at my house." He shook his head in disgust as he continued. "Go back to your dorm and forgive Blaine. He didn´t do anything with anyone." He smiled and Kurt got up on his feet.

"Thanks for listening." Kurt blushed as he made his way through the door. He ran down to his and Blaine´s dorm. What had he done? Did Blaine still even want him after what he´d said. Probably not. It was hard crying and running at the same time but somehow he managed to get down faster than any other time. He opened the door carefully and the first thing his eyes reflected was a sleeping Blaine. The second thing was that he was sleeping in Kurt´s bed. He went over to his bedside and saw a wet puddle on his pillow underneath Blaine´s gorgeous face. He had cried. Kurt could feel how his heart broke. Blaine had cried himself to sleep over something Kurt had done. Kurt caressed Blaine´s cheek. Blaine didn't wake up.

"Blaine" His voice was soft and thick. "I´m so sorry" He started crying when he realized this would never work out. Blaine would never even want to see or speak to him after what Kurt accused him of.

Blaine´s POV

"Kurt?" Blaine´s voice called out and he sat up in Kurt´s bed. His hair stuck in all directions.

"Blaine, I´m so sorry about what I said earlier. I´m such a jerk" Blaine grabbed Kurt´s hand and pulled him up in the bed.

"I totally understand. I would have been pissed if someone told me you had been having an affair with someone else. "Blaine kissed Kurt´s forehead and Kurt lay his head in Blaine's lap.

"Are we okay" Kurt managed to say.

"if you are, I am." Blaine looked up at him.

"I love you." Kurt said with a sleepy voice.

"I love you more" Blaine stroke his hand through Kurt´s hair for what seemed like ages. Kurt fell asleep but Blaine just sat there, enjoying ever second he had with Kurt. He now knew how fast everything could be destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Revenge.

Blaine´s POV.

He woke up with a hint of disinters in his chest. He was still fully dressed and when he tried to move, he couldn´t. Blaine looked down and faced the face of an angel. He patted Kurt´s head and stroke away his fang from his worm forehead. Kurt´s arms were placed around Blaine´s waist and his head fitted perfectly to Blaine´s neck. He was unreal, his beauty was mind blowing and his smell, his smell was inexplicably addictive. Blaine really didn´t want to wake the sleeping beauty up but it was Thursday, morning and an alarming feeling was exposed.

"Kurt, Kurt. Wake up!" he shook Kurt but he didn´t seem to notice, at all. "Kurt, we´re really late. Kurt, you gotta wake up." His voice was now softer than earlier but as cute and adorably Kurt was, he could be frustratingly irritating sometimes.

"wastetimm" Kurt asked in a sleepy but significantly gleeful voice.

"10., we gotta hurry, like, a lot!" Kurt jumped up and hit Blaine´s head with his forehead. The both of them got hurt and Blaine even started bleeding.

"oh my Gaga, I´m so sorry" Blaine felt Kurt´s arms around him, once again. But this time they wound around his neck.

"Ah. No it´s okay. I just bit my thong." Blaine smiled than he sighed. " Come-on-" he kissed Kurt´s small ear. "We gotta get goin´. We´re already way too late."

Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before running towards his closet. None of his uniforms were clean so he decided top just don´t change out from the one he slept in. Kurt on the other hand started talking off his clothes. His body was amazingly shaped and Blaine found himself staring at Kurt´s abs. The beauty had abs. Score.

"Hey Blaine, how many classes have you missed today?" Kurt was still standing in his underwear and Blaine found that extremely wonderful.

"Um. Like French, English and math. You?" He turned away from Kurt and started walking towards their bathroom. He looked at himself skeptically when his reflection dragged him into the freaking reality. He couldn´t understand what Kurt found attractive. It couldn´t possibly be his dark curly hair that pointed in every possibly direction, and no way in hell anyone could find his dark, hazel eyes beautiful and- His self-regards thought got interrupted when a worm and soft hand touched his shoulder.

"You´re beautiful" Kurt whispered in his ear and that made Blaine think that no-one, no-one could ever be loved as much as Kurt. Not at this moment at least. Blaine turned around to face the reason he ever questioned his aspect. The younger soprano was excruciatingly lovely and his eyes shined like the absence of beautiful diamonds and lonely stars.

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror today Kurt?" Kurt immediately faced the floor and a light red color painted the face Blaine loved most in this tragically judging world.

"No. I´m sorry. I know I look like a mess but I just wo-" Kurt stopped talking when Blaine pressed his lips hard against Kurt´s.

"Good, cause the mirror doesn´t make your face justice. Have you ever really looked at yourself. Have you ever noticed the perfection in your eyes. Kurt, you´re the one who´s beautiful" Blaine held Kurt in his arms. He felt how warm silky drops of water toss down his spine. He knew Kurt was sore but he also knew how important these things are. To hear that you´re beautiful, to hear that you´re great-just the way you are. Blaine knew Kurt didn´t think much of himself, he knew he always pressed himself to every single limit.

"You´re beautiful Kurt, you´re very, very beautiful. Just thought you should know that" Kurt backed a few steps and he opened his mouth. But before words could come out Blaine heard loud yet, very familiar voices coming from their dorm room.

"Where are the love doves?" Wes shouted as he opened the bathroom door and Blaine felt Kurt freeze.

"Found them!" Wes said and without a doubt, he entered the bathroom."So what´s goin´on here?" Blaine saw a hint of amusement in his best friend's eyes as he watched them.

"Um nothing, just brushing our teeth." Kurt replied quickly and back out of their quite awkward possession.

"Whatevea you say Kurtie.-" Wes grinned but continued " We have got some major plans." Wes´s grin had winded and he locked eyes with Blaine.

"You bet we have" David shouted from outside the door.

"Come in already. They´re not making babies." Wes said with a distracted voice. The door opened and David joined the scene.

"So you guys have major plans. For what?" Kurt asked with a low voice. Blaine hugged him even tighter.

"We know how to get back at Tim.!" Wes screamed and Blaine´s heart started raising, not because of the completely insane idea of Wes and David planning, because of the sudden power in Wes´s voice.

"Okay. Let´s hear." Blaine asked and raised an eyebrow. But the more Wes and David said, the more Blaine started to realize how smart his friends actually were.

"Have I ever told you two how smart you guys are." Blaine shouted and threw him in their arms.

"No..-" Wes responded. "You haven´t." Blaine laughed out loud as he walked back to Kurt, who smiled, quite modestly, but still.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The past.

" First: Pets are not allowed in our dorm rooms." Wes voice thundered in the unbreakable silence.

"Well, except for birds." Kurt responded with a voice that had a significantly higher pitch.

"I don´t know about that." Wes sighed. "I don´t really think they´re allowed. They are-even though their appearance doesn´t reflect the animals we casually see-animals." Wes looked around the room desperately but none of the other boys seemed to have understood anything about what he just had said.

"Sorry to break it for you but what you just said makes no sense." Kurt took a deep breath before he shook his head in pure confusion. "I have a bird, and you wanna know the best part of it?" Wes nodded expectantly, like a little child when someone asks if you would love to have some candy."You. Wes Anderson, gave Pavarotti to me."

"Who on earth is Pavarotti" Wes grinned and made eye contact with David. Blaine looked just as confused at Kurt.

"The bird you gave to me at my first Warblers practice. Remember?" But when Wes shook his head Kurt changed the subject immediately. "Any other rules that might be easy to infract?"

"We are not allowed to have girls in our dorm rooms." Blaine peaked in. "We need to respect curfew. We´re not allowed running in the hallways. We´re no-" Blaine got interrupted by David who clearly was way brighter then the monkey who was trapped in Wes´s body, but still not bright enough.

"We´re NOT allowed losing keys." He smiled, extremely overwhelmed by his ridiculously childish thought.

"Obviously. But we need something cruel. We need to become as badass as Puck." Blaine squinted at Kurt and their eyes met. Blaine´s eyes were Kurt´s inspiration in life. His reason to live. As Kurt huddled in even closer to Blaine the annoying silence once again broke, drastically.

"I got it" Wes shouted and this time, it actually made sense.

"So love doves…And David. What do you think would be the most unacceptable think to get caught doing?" David´s tired face lit up in a sudden puff of happiness.

"Sex, or drugs" Wes nodded and Kurt could feel how Blaine´s body froze in defense.

"Whoah. Guys. How the heck are we supposed to get Tim a one night stand? And how on earth are we supposed to obtain drugs actually getting caught?" Blaine´s speech was the most attractive think Kurt had heard in about forty-five minutes.

"Blaine, buddy, you see. We don´t have to get him a one night stand, unless neither of you are ready to get naked with him?" David smiled and looked over to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was seriously not talking about that again. Last time anything about Tim and sex came up, it just ended with Kurt crying in Blaine´s lap begging him not to walk away.

"No one night stand" Kurt imbedded.

"Fine..-" Wes snorted. "But drugs, come-on guys."

"But where are we gonna obtain drugs, none of us are a drug dealer." Blaine hesitated "Right?"

"Blaine you have pain pills, right?" David said as he moved closer to the circle of frustrated and tired faces.

"I guess." Blaine sighted. "But are you sure that´s going to work, I mean. Doesn´t they just make you tired."

"Not if you take enough of them" David said with a serious but still gleeful voice.

"But if you take many enough you´ll pass out and if the angles of luck don´t vigil over us the kid might just as well stay asleep, for the rest of his miserable life" Blaine had a point. But Kurt though that if they only gave him a small overdose he mig-

"Wait. Blaine. Why do you have pain pills?" Kurt asked and he could see how Blaine´s face turned green. "Are you okay" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I-" Blaine put a hand over his moth and it seriously looked like he was going to gag all over Kurt´s new Prada jacket in any second.

"Blaine, just tell him. He deserves to know."Wes said, this time his voice was fully serious and his eyes were attached on Blaine´s hurt face.

"I´m sorry" And with that Blaine was on his way to his and Kurt´s bathroom. Kurt looked around and just for a second he wished he was asleep, but when reality punched him right above his chest he got up on his feet and followed Blaine close behind. When he entered the bathroom he found Blaine in a sitting position, his head in the toilet and his hands shaking while he tried to keep his fragile figure seated.

"It´s okay Blaine." Kurt patted his back as Blaine coughed up last night´s dinner. Kurt wasn´t totally in love with the idea of him also getting sick but he didn´t really care. If any bacteria would infect his body it might as well be Blaine´s. After a few minutes of nasty noises Blaine finally looked at Kurt, with eyes that screamed of forgiveness.

"I´m so sorry, it´s just-"Tears started streaming down Blaine's wonderful face."Some memories make me sick. I don´t have stomach flu or anything like that. It´s just that –" He leaned over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. His sobs came out jerky but Kurt just sat there. Holding him in his arms. That was good enough.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kurt whispered in the crying boy's ear.

"I think you should know." Blaine sobbed." But you can´t freak out."

"I promise." Kurt said with a voice that screamed of hurt and comfort. "You can tell me anything"

"I-I wa-" Blaine backed out Kurt´s rip and looked into his pale blue eyes. "Kurt. Last year..." Blaine looked down. "Last year…I was raped"


	8. Chapter 8

Just thought I´d mention- I´m way too young to be writing the whole raping scene and I know it takes away the intensity but there´s not much I can do about that. Enjoy and review. I would love some tips. What do you think will happen? Any particular "POV" You would wanna see? Please tell me! Oh and, I DO NOT WON GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (sad face)

"…and there I was lying. Hurt, confused and not to mention far away from Dalton" he saw how hard Blaine had to struggle, he saw the burning tears in his eyes that he wouldn´t let out. He could hear the pain in Blaine´s voice, he was screaming for help. But Kurt just sat there, holding Blaine´s clasped hands. He didn´t even sit close to the poor boy, what on earth was he doing?

"Blaine, I´m so, so sorry!" He hadn´t realized that he was sobbing like a child until that sentence slipped on his lips. "Who found you?" He scooted closer to Blaine who now looked like a wreck. Kurt had never seen Blaine this fragile before.

"Wes and David they fou-" Blaine finally let the tears of grief fall, he could almost see the hurt vibrate through the perfect body and the anxiety that welled up in Kurt´s chest was way too painful handle. He looked at his boyfriend who now had his face covered in his cold shaking hands. But he managed to look up. " Do you still want me." That question hit Kurt like the loneliness itself.

"Of course I still want you, Don´t even dare asking that again" Now it was Blaine´s turn to scoot closer to Kurt. He felt the shaking boy´s body against his own and that settled it all. Kurt turned to face the crying beauty, he stood up and offered a helping hand to Blaine who gently received. When Blaine was standing Kurt threw him in the other boy´s arms. Kurt could suddenly feel worm tears drain under his shirt and down his spine.

"I love you" Kurt managed to say behind his own sobs and Blaine just cried in return. Kurt looked out over the bathroom where they´d spent –at this point- two hours. Kurt wondered if Wes and David was sleeping or of listening their entire, well you can´t call a sobbing conversation much of a conversation, right?

"I love you too" Blaine backed off and looked right into Kurt´s red swollen eyes. What fascinated Kurt was that even though Blaine had been crying for the past two hours, he still looked as hot and dapper as before. His eyes weren´t swollen, just red, and his face didn´t look puffy. As Kurt´s always did. Kurt looked back into Blaine´s wonderful hazel eyes and when Blaine pressed his shivering lips against Kurt´s he knew, he would never ever leave Blaine´s side. Their tears flowed into one and other and Kurt could swear that this would- though the pain and the tears- be the most wonderful moment in his life.

Wes´s POV

"Hey David" He threw a pillow at his fellow friend who sadly enough didn´t seem no notice."Dude what´s up with the silence treatment?" David looked up with a grin on his face.

"Well darling, I've been thinking."Wes looked skeptically at his best friend who turned to face his freaking papers once again.

"Dude, let´s just cut the crap." Wes got up from Kurt´s bed and sat next to a writing David on Blaine´s bed.

"Okay so, I´ve been thinking about how to get back at Tim" Wes smiled as he walked back to Kurt´s nightstand table and unlocked his cell phone.

Hey tis is wes- KurtH

He saw a happy facial expression on David´s face before he realized who actually sent the text.

Why r u texting. We r in the same room-Wes

But it's a lot funner- KurtH

"Funner isn´t a word Mr six year old." David grinned.

Stop being such of a controlist-KurtH

"Controlist isn´t either a word. You, my friend, have a terrible vocabulary" David laughed but continued writing.

See, you r acting so adult it´s freaky-KurtH

"Okay seriously dude, stop texting from Kurt´s phone and get over here!" David patted the stop right next to him.

"Fine "He walked slowly back to Blaine´s huge bed. He wondered if Blaine and Kurt used to share bed. And sadly enough he couldn't escape the thought of what they did there. He shook his head and took a deep breath before he jumped up and landed clumsy right next to David who once again didn´t seem to notice. He should really go check his eyes and ears.

"So, what´ve you come up with?" Wes leaned forward but somehow he couldn´t manage to read any of David´s crows to letters.

"Well I still stick with the idea of pain pills." David looked a little embarrassed because of the circumstances and Wes understood him.

"Yeah me too, but do you really think Blaine can handle it. I mean, last time we motioned pain pills he threw up." David nodded assent.

"But do we really have to tell him, or Kurt for that matter?"

"You know David, for being a straight A student you really do have an amazing talent of hiding stuff, even undone homework from teachers. I still can´t understand how you do that?" David laughed.

"Well, first of all you have to be charming and not to brag, I was born with that." Wes hit his friend gently in the head when the bathroom door opened and a tired Kurt walked out. Both Wes and David froze of the look in their friend's eyes.

"Umm, Hi" Kurt said before he walked to his bed and sat down. "What are you guys doing?" Kurt asked with a hint of confusion in his shivering voice.

"How´s Blaine?" David couldn´t hide the sadness in his voice.

"He´s asleep on some towels, I´m too weak to movie him myself" Wes saw how hard Kurt had to struggle not to cry so he walked over and sat down right next to Kurt.

"Kurt, you´re so nice to Blaine, and I know he loves you. Just thought you should know that" Wes padded Kurt´s back but stopped immediately when a dark shaped figure walked out of the bathroom.

"David can you please move, I'm really tired." Blaine, as the gentleman he was, showed off a quick smile before he threw himself on the bed.

"Wes com-on, let´s go." David walked over and grabbed his confused friend´s sleeve.

When they were outside both of the dark-haired boys stopped. Sobs came from inside the room and a comforting voice that belong to Kurt tried its best to light up the darkness that had fallen over dorm room 159 but without any sign of reclaim. Wes sighed before he faced David.

"Dear God, let Kurt fix Blaine. No one else will be able too. We've tried but it´s clear that Kurt makes him happy. Amen" David nodded as they walked down the stairs to their dorm room.

"It would be a lot funner if Blaine and Kurt were here now, then we could´ve play Nintendo and eat popcorn." David laughed at his friends thoughts. Wes could really be a tardy brain sometimes but he still liked him.

"What tells you we can´t do that anyways?" Wes looked at David as if he had been hit by a truck "And but the way "Funner" still isn't a word."

TO BE CONTINUED…(SOON)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys, I´m so, so so SO sorry about the late update.. School just started and they´re already throwing homework at us… But I´ll promise this chapter will make up for all the bad update. (I probably should warn you, I was very, very tired when I wrote this so there will be some grammatical mistakes, I´m sure). Enjoy!

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night right next to Blaine. It was cold and the curtains were wide open. He managed to look over Blaine´s shoulder just to realize that it was snowing, like crazy. It was beautiful though. He had never really been the snowball fight kind of guy, but the snow brought a beautiful and romantic feeling that was completely new to Kurt. Of course, way back in time, he had thought about how beautiful the snow could be. He had dreamed about spending a whole day out, having a romantic picnic with no other that Finn. But somehow it had never really been the same feeling. Maybe because this time Kurt´s crush actually was gay and completely in love with him. Or maybe just because everything felt so unbelievable right, so freakishly right and that scarred curt in one way. He couldn´t lose Blaine. Or to be exact, his heart could not manage to lose Blaine. A teenage heart may be strong but if it has been harassed, tortured and broken it´s very fragile. Very , very fragile. The only one who had the strength to keep it all in place was Blaine. The one and only in Kurt´s life. Way back, Kurt put up walls, walls around him, like a fence. Kurt didn´t do that to push people away, not to seem weird or just alone. No, he putted up those four walls at the age of eight, when his mom passed away. The loss of his mother really got to him, he didn´t realize that life without her would be so difficult. She was the reason the fence around him only got stronger with time. Only the people, who cared enough to push the walls down, break in to Kurt´s little bubble he called life, which were easy to sort out from the bunch. Those people were caring, understanding and not to mention extremely kind. Those people were his family. His car interested father, his kind and sweet stepmother and his very gross, disgustingly annoying stepbrother who actually, possible, sometimes could be a real sweetheart, broke all the four walls down and managed to keep the fence down. Mercedes was close, almost in the center and for some reason all the McKinley glee club members had broken down one, or two walls. They were close to the bubble but no one; no one would ever reach the whole way. They didn't get him, they didn´t completely understand how it was to be broken, alone and completely terrified at the age of sixteen. They didn´t understand his decision to leave McKinley and that broke his heart. Except for his family, the only one who had actually pushed all the walls down was Blaine. The dark haired boy he gladly called his caring and loving boyfriend. He understood Kurt. He got what it was like to have feelings you obviously wouldn´t be able to act on if you lived in Lima Ohio. Blaine was the one that kept Kurt going. Kurt loved Blaine more that he, or anyone else for that matter, would ever know. He loved the way he smiles, the way he blushes when Kurt comments on his beautiful face, his hair(oh god his hair), his brown hazel eyes, his way of putting out words, his incredibly amazing way of loving Kurt and his heart, the boys heart was made of gold, Kurt was sure. Kurt´s very complex thought got interrupted when the sleeping creature next to him in the bed turned around to face him.

"Are we late, what´s the time" Blaine looked around, very beautiful as always but the amused face looked more tired than ever.

"No. It´s about two in the morning. Go back to sleep" Kurt pushed his boyfriend down on the bed and pressed a small kiss on his unusually warm forehead. That concerned Kurt. It was freaking cold in the room and yet Blaine was still as warm as the sun.

"Why are you up than?" Blaine added quickly.

"No reason, I just woke up. Probably just because of how cold it is in here" That remained Kurt to go and get his own duvet. He and Blaine had for some reason fallen asleep under the same and it had slipped down on the floor. Lucky they both were fully dressed.

"Yeah it´s freezing cold in here" Blaine shuttered and his voice cracked. Kurt just smiled at the shivering boy.

"Blaine.." Kurt threw his duvet over Blaine´s head as he walked and leapt down beside Blaine.

"Yeah" Kurt could hear how hard he had to struggle to get that word out.

"Are you feeling okay, I mean, you´re like really hot" Kurt caressed Blaine´s perfection to face.

"Well, thanks" Blaine let out a small sigh before he closed his eyes.

"I don´t mean it that way, I mean you´re body´s really warm" Blaine quickly opened his beautiful eyes and looked straight into Kurt´s.

"Hurtful" Blaine sad with that whining voice Kurt liked so much. It made Blaine look so small and cute.

"Not that you´re body´s not…-"Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine who now seemed to be happily awake."…totally lovely or completely hot…-" Kurt blushed and looked away for a split second."… but seriously, how are you feeling"

"I just woke up so my senses aren´t really working right now, so to be honest. I have no idea." He shook his head and his curls pointed in every possible direction.

"Because I believe you might have a fever" Blaine laughed at the claim.

"Naah…" Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine´s breath in his neck. It felt incredible to have someone as close as Blaine was.

"Blaine…"Kurt whispered "How do you feel about, um…" He paused, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"´bout what?"Blaine once again placed a nice kiss just beneath Kurt´s small ear.

"About yesterday…" Kurt could feel how Blaine stiffed, how his head rested heavily against Kurt´s shoulder and how he started trembling.

"You know…It´s jus-" Blaine´s voice cracked as Kurt broke apart from Blaine. He turned around to look into those hazel eyes but somehow he never managed to lock them with his own. Blaine always broke their gaze.

"Blaine. Don´t cry" Kurt tried to comfort Blaine but the poor boy just backed.

"Kurt I feel so stupid. I fee-" Blaine looked down as his sobs became more harsh "I feel like such a girl for crying this much. I don´t want to lay all of my problems on you. I don´t want you to see me like this" Blaine´s voice was loud and even more masculine that usually. Kurt got up on his feet and sauntered over to the other side of the bed where Blaine now sat with his head in his beautiful hands.

"Blaine, you don´t "lay all of your problems" on me. If I really didn't care about you. Would I be here right now? Almost crying just because you´re crying. And if I don´t want to help you handle your problems, I wouldn't have asked, right?" He sat down right next to Blaine as the shivering boy leaned against Kurt´s chest and letting all of the anger come out in tears. Kurt was just about to kiss Blaine passionate on the lips but a knock on the door made him hesitate.

"Who on earth can that be?" Kurt kissed Blaine on his crown before he went to open the brown polished door. A man with costume and glasses looked at Kurt with concern.

"Um.. sorry, can I help you?" Kurt tried to sound as gentle as possible but it was hard. His tears were almost falling and his boyfriend sobbed in the background. Great.

"I´m the night guard and I heard sobs and a lot of talking from in here. I just wanted to check if everything's, or for that matter, everyone´s alright" he was way taller that Kurt so he looked down before he started talking again. "Do you mind if I come in?" The man who obviously was named Derek, at least that´s what his nameplate said, asked.

"Um. Sure" Kurt walked back into the room and sat down on the same bed as Blaine again. Kurt saw how Blaine froze, again. If he didn´t want Kurt to see him cry, the damn night guard would not be okay. Sighed and looked at Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson is everything alright?" Derek looked at Blaine with eyes that were filled with concern.

"Yeah, I´m just homesick, that´s all" Blaine pulled off a quick smile at the old man.

"Okay. Just call after me and I´ll be here, okay" he bent down enough to pat Blaine´s shoulder. Blaine once again smiled back at the man who walked away in silence. "Goodnight boys. Get some sleep now okay. It´s two fifteen in the morning "And with that. He left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"I´m so sick of this" Blaine pointed at his face where a big smile had broken out. But as soon as he dropped his forefinger his eyes went blank. "And when people ask me if I´m okay. I always answer ´I am everyday´." Blaine sighed and Kurt once again scooted closer to his life. "You know, every so often I want people to know that I´m not as okay as they think I am" His dreadful depressing sobs came back but he still continued on what seemed like a speech. "I´m just like a freaking leaf on the ground. Not worth the effort..-" Kurt didn´t know what to do or say. He had never seen Blaine this sad before. He had been crying for almost 8 hours, none stop. Kurt realized that his job were just to sit right next to him, hold together his heart and listen. "…just kicking around" Blaine lay down on his back and Kurt did the same. He took Blaine right hand in his left and kissed his cold shivering finger slightly as the darkness fell across the room.

"I love you so much Blaine" Kurt whispered. He didn´t except an answer but a beautiful voice surprised him.

"I love you way more!" Blaine´s sad face faced Kurt as he gently placed a goodnight kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Just a little bit longer and I´ll be fine Kurt, I promise" Kurt heard how Blaine´s breathe slowed down. Kurt got up and grabbed his and Blaine´s duvets. He placed the black one over Blaine´s amazingly hot body and tucked him down. Kurt grabbed the white one that belong to him and placed it over his uniform. This had been a hard night. Kurt just hoped that Blaine would get better soon. With a sight Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine´s silent snoring slowly became Kurt´s lullaby and not long after, he was silently asleep. Blaine´s head still on his shoulder and with his hand still in Blaine´s. That night Kurt dreamt about his mom. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She told him that she was proud, and very happy.

Okay guys. This didn´t really turn out as I wanted it to. This is way too depressing but I guess that´s okay if the next chapter doesn´t involve any crying or sadness. But please review and tell me what you think should happen with Tim. I´m curious. And Btw I DO NOT OWN GLEE. IF I DID, BALINE AND KURT WOULD ALREADY BE TOGETHER.


End file.
